1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for machining workpieces of wood, plastic material or the like, comprising at least one longitudinal profiling unit which has at least one longitudinal profiling spindle, past which the workpiece can be moved by means of at least one advancing unit and which has clamping jaws. The invention also relates to a method for machining such workpieces, wherein the workpieces are clamped in at least one advancing unit and transported together with it through the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
With such machines workpieces are machined from which window and door frames as well as wings of windows are produced. In the longitudinal profiling unit the workpieces are profiled along their longitudinal sides. For transporting the workpieces through the longitudinal profiling unit, advancing rollers are provided which are suspended from a support and rotatably driven. These advancing rollers press onto the workpieces which are supported on tabletops on which they are transported through the machine by means of the advancing rollers. The advancing rollers are subject to wear and soiling so that the transport of the workpieces is impaired. Moreover, the transport of short workpieces presents problems.